SECRET
by Anushka Kapoor
Summary: A new girl has entered C.I.D named Alia whom Kavin has fallen in love with but she has a very dark secret which she is hiding from the entire C.I.D team. Will any one ever get to know that what is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on Kavin but its NOT with Purvi.**

**It was a beautiful day everyone was present in the bureau accept ACP sir. So everyone was enjoying and talking and Duo were copying ACP sir and didn't know that ACP sir is standing behind them. Everyone stopped laughing when they saw ACP sir behind them but Daya and Abhijeet were still copying him and then ACP Sir came and pulled their ear from behind then they stopped.**

ACP Sir: Toh jab mein nahi hota toh yeh sab hota hai yahan.

Daya: Nahi Sir aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Shreya: Haan sir Daya aur Abhi Sir is theme pe party rakhi thi. Shreya's tounge stuck out.

ACP SIR: Kya!

Abhi: Sorry sir ahinda aisa nahi hoga.

ACP SIR: Chalo maaf kiya.

Duo: Thankyou.

ACP Sir smiled.

ACP SIR: Acha suno mein, Salukhe aur humare kuch purane dost 5 dinon ke liye Shimla ja rahe hain wo kya hai na aaj kal koi khoon kharaba bhi nahi ho raha to isi liye.

Kavin: Don't worry sir we'll manage.

ACP SIR: Wo toh hai lekin eik nayi CID officer bhi a rahi hai to usse bhi dekh lena.

Dushyant: Sir ap chinta mat kijiye.

**ACP SIR went with Salukhe sir.**

Abhi: Ye ACP sir ne subha subha mood kharab kar diya.

Shreya: Kyun sir kya hua?

Kavin: Are Shreya samjha karo na yaar Salukhe sab ka naam jo le liya.

Everyone: Kyun?

Kavin: Are yaar kal raat onho ne Tarika aur Abhi Sir ki date kharab kar di thi.

Everyone: Ohh!

Abhi: Are Kavin tum bhi...

**Everyone started to laugh. When they were talking just then a girl entered and said:**

Girl: Good Afternoon Sir.

**When she entered Kavin just stared at her cause she was so beautiful.**

Daya: Aap...

Girl: Oh I am sorry, Inspector Alia.

Daya: Uh! Good Afternoon.

Abhi: Good Afternoon.

**Alia hand shakes with everyone. And a phone call came telling that an accident had occurred so all went to investigate. The case was solved till the evening because it was just an accident has and the bus driver had runaway because of fear.**

**Everyone started going home.**

**In the Parking Lot.**

**Everyone said good bye to each other and went.**

**Only Kevin and Alia were left cause Kevin had some work so he came late and Alia's car was not starting.**

**Kevin saw her and went to Alia.**

Kevin: Can I help?

**Alia saw him and got up.**

Alia: No sir i'll manage.

Kevin: Are u sure?

Alia: Ya I'll manage.

**Then Alia opened the bonnet and got hurt. And then Kevin came and scolded her and at that moment Alia also felt something for Kevin but came out of her thoughts.**

Kevin: Ab theek hai. **Alia nodded. **Now go and let me do it

**The floor was slippery and Alia was about to fall but Kevin held her by waist. There was a cute eye-lock.**

**Back Ground Music**

Suraj hua maddham  
Chaand jalne laga  
Aasmaan yeh haaye  
Kyon pighalne laga

Suraj hua maddham  
Chaand jalne laga (Chaand jalne laga)  
Aasmaan yeh haaye  
Kyon pighalne laga (Kyon pighalne laga)

Main thehra raha  
Zameen chalne lagi  
Dhadka yeh dil  
Saas thamne lagi  
O..Kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai  
Sajna.. kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai

Oho..o.. aa..  
Suraj hua maddham  
Chaand jalne laga (Chaand jalne laga)  
Aasmaan yeh haaye  
Kyon pighalne laga (Kyon pighalne laga)

Main thehri rahi zameen chalne lagi  
Dhadka yeh dil saas thamne lagi  
Haan kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai  
Sajna.. kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai

Lalallalala..

Hai khoobsurat yeh pal  
Sab kuch raha hai badal  
Sapne haqeeqat mein jo  
Dhal rahe hain

Hai rishta yeh hamara

Ke jis tarah tum se hum

Mil rahe hai

Yunhi rahe har dam  
Pyaar ka mausam  
Yunhi milo hum se  
Tum janam janam

Main thehra raha  
Zameen chalne lagi (Lalala..)  
Dhadka yeh dil  
Saas thamne lagi

Haan kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai  
Sajna.. kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai

Aa..aa..

Tere hi rang se yun mein to rangi hoon sanam  
Paake tujhe  
Khud se hi kho rahin hoon sanam  
Oh mahiya  
Main tere ishq mein  
Haan doob ke paar mein ho rahi hoon sanam

Sagar hua pyaasa  
Raat jagne lagi  
Shole ke dil mein bhi  
Aag jalne lagi

Main thehri rahi zameen chalne lagi  
Dhadka yeh dil saas thamne lagi  
Kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai  
Sajna..  
Kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai

Suraj hua maddham  
Chaand jalne laga  
Aasmaan yeh haaye  
Kyon pighalne laga

**They came out of the eye-lock after 15 minutes when Alia's phone started to ring. Alia became very worried when she saw the number. She went a little bit far and picked up the phone and when she ended the call she was teary and started crying but cleaned her tears when Kevin called her.**

Alia: Yes sir.

Kevin: Alia yeh...

**He stopped when he saw her tears.**

Kevin: Tum ro kyun rahi ho.

Alia: Nahi Sir mein kahan ro rahi hun.

Kevin: Acha to phir ye ansu kaise?

Alia: Wo toh aise hi...

Kevin: Alia tell me the truth.

Alia: Woh Sir mujhe mere mummy papa ki yaad a gayi thi

Kevin: Oh! Don't worry.

Alia: Sir apne kyun

Kevin: Wo is liye kyun ke app ki gaari ki battery down ho gayi hai.

Alia: Oh no! ab mein ghar kaise jaun gi lagta hai taxi leni pare gi.

**Kavin held by wrist: **Don't worry I'll drop u.

Alia: Thank you Sir.

Kavin: No problem.

**They both smiled and went.**

**What do you think about the story?**

**Do you like this story and this was my first story so please review, should I continue it or not?**


	2. Falling in love

**I couldn't wait to publish the next chapter cause i have some brilliant ideas in my mind and i wanted to share it with u. And thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**In the car**

**Alia was quiet all the way and was looking sad**

Alia: Sir

Kevin: Han

Alia: Wo...wo I am sorry sir.

Kevin: Sorry kis liye

Alia: Kyun ke meri waja se apke haath par chot lag gayi.

Kevin: Mere kahan mere toh nahi...

**Alia cuts him: **Please sir aap gari rokiye.

Kevin: But why?

Alia: Sir please *puppy eyes*.

**Kevin couldn't say no to her cute puppy eyes so he stopped the car.**

Kevin: Ab batao kyun rukwai.

**She went close to Kavin and held his hand. Kavin became worried. **

Alia: Agar nahi lagi to yeh kya hai.

**She moved back and put some medicine on it and then bandaged it.**

Kavin: Thanks.

Alia: Apne bhi toh meri help ki toh kya mein chhoti si bandage bhi nahi laga sakti.

**He smiled at her innocence. They reached at Alia's house after Half an hour.**

Alia: Thanks sir.

Kavin: It's okay bye.

Alia: Are yeh kya sir ap andar bhi nahi aein ge.

Kavin: Mein

Alia: Nahi mere parosi rehne dijiye.

Kavin smiled: Are rukho to kya ab mujhe andar bhi nahi bulao gi.

Alia smiled: Of course.

**Ali opened the door.**

Alia: Come in sir.

Kavin: Nice house.

Alia: Thanks

Kavin: Alia you can ask ACP sir for a holiday to meet your parents.

Alia in a teary voice: Sir agar wo log is duniya mein hote tomain un se zarur milne jati...anyways sir main coffee lati hun.

Kavin: Hmm

**She brought coffee and after a while he went home.**

**I know it was a bit small but next time it will be big.**

**What do you think what will happen next and in my story Rajat and Purvi are not couples.**

**Bye and Tc**


	3. Whats the Secret?

**Hello Guys. This chap is going to be big enough.**

**And Sabika- **I will write a story on Kavin and Purvi but I have to finish this chap first but I am going to write a story on Kavin and Purvi very soon.

**Ansha**- You'll get to know the secret very soon but not in this chap.

**adk**- You r right the character of Alia is not from the team.

**And thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**At Kavin's residence**

Kavin POV: Alia bahar se jitni kush lagti hai andar se utni hi tuti hui hai.

**At Alia's residence**

Alia POV: Sir ap kitne caring aur mein ne aap se jhut bola.

**In the morning at 7:00 am Alia's door bell rang and she opened the door.**

Alia: Kavin Sir ap.

Kavin: Han mein kyun tumhari gari kharab ho gayi thi to isliye.

Alia: Andar aiye sir, bathiye main abhi change kar ke ati hun.

Kavin: Hmm.

**She came and looked so beautiful with her hair open that Kavin was lost in her beauty.**

Alia: Kavin Sir...Sirr...a bit louder: Sirrrr.

Kavin: Han

Alia: Chalein

Kavin: Of Course

**They reached bureau after half an hour.**

**Only Vineet was there.**

Vineet: Alia tum kahan thi kyun ke tumhari gari toh niche parking lot mein khari hai.

Alia: Wo actually mein Kavin sir ke saath ayi hun kyun ke meri gaari kharab ho gayi thi.

Vineet: Oh!

**Then Kavin entered.**

Vineet: Good morning sir

Kavin: Good morning Vineet, tum kab aye.

Vineet: Bas abhi thori der phele and Alia you are looking very gorgeous.

**Kavin felt a little jealous.**

Alia: Thanks.

**Then every one stated to enter one by one.**

Muskaan: Sir aaj toh koi case bhi nahi hai toh kahin bahar chalein.

Abhijeet in ACP Sir's tone: Muakaan kaam ke beech bahir ghumne ki batein karti ho.

Daya also in ACP sir's tone: Very bad.

Kavin: Aur sir agar ACP sir ko wapis pata chal gaya ke aap un dono ki nakal kar rahe the toh.

Daya: ACP Sir tum logo ki baat par yakeen hi nahin karein ge.

Alia: Sir humari baat par nahin par is tape recorder ki baat par to zaroor yakin karein ge.

Abhi: Tum log...

Purvi: Haan sir humein pata tha ke aap aise hi karein ge to is liye hum ne ye plan banaya.

Daya: Abhijeet ab toh bahar jana hi pare ga.

Abhi: Right.

Everyone Together: YEAH!

Abhi: Aur haan agar ja hi rahein hain to Dr Tarika aur Sonali se bhi puch lete hain.

Shreya: Dr. Sonali to bahana mil gayi varna...

**Everyone started to laugh.**

**They all went.**

**At the restaurant.**

Abhi: Bhai maza a gaya.

Daya: Are asal maza to tab aye ga jab kuch order karein ge.

Abhi: Tarika ji aap kya lein gi.

**There was a cute eye-lock they came out of the eye-lock when Daya started to cough.**

Daya: Boss sirf Tarika ne hi nahi hum sab ne khana hai.

They both blushed.

Daya: Chalo chalo order karo.

Dushyant: Chalo.

They all ordered.

**Alia who was confused about our AbhiRika asked Purvi: **Purvi ye sab kya hai?

Purvi: Kya kya hai? Yeh restaurant hai, ye khana hai, wo log hain aur...

Alia irritated: Are Abhijeet sir aur Dr Tarika ke beech mein kya hai?

Purvi: Achha wo, wo dono eik doosre ko chahte hain.

Alia: Oh! Means Romeo and Juliet.

Purvi: Haan!

**They both burst into laughter.**

Abhi: Bhai kya baath hai tum dono kyun itna hans rahe ho.

Purvi: Sir aap hi ke bare mein baat kar rahe the.

Alia: Purvi nahi.

Purvi: Are Sir...

Alia: Achha Purvi waise Sachin, Kavin, Dushyant sir in sab ke dil mein kon hai?

Purvi: Pata nahi.

Alia: Par mujhe to pata hai lekin sirf Sachin sir ka.

Purvi blushed: Kon?

Alia: Tu.

Purvi: K...kya...m...mein?

Alia: Han tu mein ne dekha tha ke tu kal kis tarha unko dekh rahi thi.

Purvi: Alia please ye kisi ko mat batana.

Alia: Are mein to mazak kar rahi thi mujhe kya pata tha that you really love Sachin sir.

Purvi: Kya?

Alia: Han.

**They both laughed.**

**Than suddenly her phone started to ring and she became worried and was in deep thinking. Kavin noticed this.**

Kavin: Alia. She didn't notice.

Again he held her hand and said: Alia.

Alia: Sir ( she didn't notice that Kavin was holding her hand).

Kavin: Are u ok?

Alia: Hmm...I wanted to make a phone call.

**She got up and it looked like that Kavin had stopped her (but he didn't). Kavin was lost in her eyes but Alia was feeling embarrassed as they were noticed by Abhijeet but then Abhijeet coughed and Kavin came to the present world and Alia went.**

Abhi: Bachu abhi mera mazak ur raha tha ab tera banau.

Kavin: No sir, i am sorry.

Abhi: Chalo theek hai maaf kya.

**They both smiled.**

Kavin thinking: Jab bhi Alia ko ye phone call ata hai to yeh itni parishan kyun ho jati hai.

**So was this chapter big?**

**And i'll reveal the secret very soon.**

**And please review, they mean a lot to me.**

**Bye and TC.**


	4. Confession of Love

**Hello guys, i am back again.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**At the restaurant:**

Abhi: Chalo bhai ab ghar chalte hain.

Tasha: Are sir thori der to ruk jaein.

Vivek (while looking at Tasha): Haan sir abhi to kuch bhi nahi ki hai. (Tasha blushed).

Abhi: Ahm.

Vivek: Sir mere kehne ka matlab tha abhi humne koi batein ya game kuch bhi nahi khela hai.

Kavin (thinking): Yeh Alia kahan reh gayi ab tak ayi kyun nahi.

Daya: Kya baat hai Kavin kin sochon mein ho.

Kavin: Wo kuch nahi sir.

Abhi: Ab to ye aise hi rahe ga.

**Kavin glared at Abhi.**

Daya: Kal Abhi ke ghar ana hum wahan par game khelein ge.

All sadly: Ok.

**They all went.**

**Next day at the bureau. At 8:00 am when Kavin entered only Alia was there.**

Alia: Good morning sir.

Kavin: Good morning.

Kavin (thinking): Lagta hai aj baat karne ka sahi mauka hai.

Kavin: Alia.

Alia: Yes sir.

Kavin: Am...mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi.

Alia (worried): Kyun sir kya mujhse koi galti ho gayi.

Kavin: Relax, aisi koi baat nahi hai .

Alia: To phir sir.

Kavin: Wo actually... (he was cut by Dushyant).

Dushyant: Good morning Kavin and Alia.

Kavin: Good morning Dushyant.

Alia: Good morning sir.

**Then everyone started to enter.**

Tasha: Sir aj Abhi sir ke ghar par party hai na.

Vineet: Han sir par party kis cheez ke liye.

Daya: Hum kaise bhul sakta hain aj hi ke din to Abhjeet aur Tarika pehli bar mile the 1st July.

Everyone together: Ohh..

**Abhijeet noticed something.**

Abhi: Waise Purvi tum Sachin se pehli kab mili thi.

Purvi (confused): Sir 10th July 2010.

Abhi: Lekin tumne to 2011 mein join kya tha.

**Purvi's tongue stuck out. All glared at Purvi.**

A voice: Purvi tumne humein bhi nahi bataya.

Purvi: Wo actually Shreya sab itni jaldi ho gaya na is liye.

Shreya: Ab tu hum se baat mat karna.

Purvi: Tum log meri baat to suno.

Sonali: Humein tumhari koi baat nahi sunni.

Tarika: Hum sirf tub hi sune ge jab tum humein apni aur Sachin ki story sunao gi.

Purvi: Aisi nahi hai koi story hum college mein mile aur hum dono ko eik dusre se pyaar ho gaya aur Sachin ne mujhe propose kar diya.

Tarika: Lekin celebration to hona chahiye.

All together: YEAH!

**At Abhi house, at 8:00 am:**

Vivek: Chalo bhai ab koi game khelte hain.

Tasha: Hmm Drum Charades.

Abhi: Chalo bhai thik captain mein aur Daya.

Daya's Team: Sachin, Kavin, Freddy, Vivek, Vineet, Nikhil, Shreya, Tasha, Purvi, Alia, Muskaan, Sonali.

Abhijeet's Team: Rajat, Dushyant, Karan, Mayur, Suraj, Vansh, Pankaj, Tarika, Roma, Kajal, Ishita, Diviya.

From Abhijeet's team Tarika went to act the movie and Alia went to give.

Alia whispered: Rangeela.

Tarika: What? Alia i can't do this.

Alia: You have to.

Tarika: Ok amm it's like this.

Daya's team: Aap bol nahi sakta.

Abhijeet: Are Tarika kar lo na yar.

Tarika: Ok thike.

**She did it and everyone stared at her with mouth open. Abhi was closing every boy's eyes.**

Abhijeet: Ra...Rangeela.

Tarika: Han.

**Tarika came back.**

Abhi: Bohot...bohot sexy tha.

Tarika: Thanks.

**Then Kavin went to act and Abhi went to give.**

Abhi (whispered): I Love You.

Kavin: Sir aisi koi film nahi hai.

Abhi: Are hai na yaar mein ne dekhi hai.

**Kavin pointed towards himself than his heart and then towards Alia.**

Alia: Do it again.

He did it.

Alia: I Love You.

Kavin: Haan.

**Then Alia's phone started to ring and she went to attend the call. Kavin followed her.**

Abhi: Kahan ja rahe ho Kavin.

Kavin: Wo sir washroom.

Abhi: Ok.

**On the phone:**

Caller: I Love You.

Alia: Wo to sirf eik game tha.

Caller: Ahinda se galti se bhi aisi galti nahi honi chahiye.

Alia crying: Hmm.

Alia turned: Kavin sir ap.

**Before she could say anything he dragged her to the store room. He was scolding her but he saw tears in her eyes and stopped. He then rested his forehead on hers.**

Kavin: I am sorry (he wiped her tears and then whispered into her ears): I LOVE YOU :) :) :)

**Alia was hell shocked. He kissed on her cheeks.**

Alia: I LOVE YOU 2 :) :) :).

**They both hugged each other but then Alia remembered the phone call and separated from hug.**

Alia (crying): Nahi, nahi

Kavin: Alia...

Alia (still crying): I can't love u.

**Kavin held Alia's wrist pulled her to him and kissed her. They both kissed passionately and then separated after 10 minutes but then Alia realised that wats happening and gave him a tight slap and Kevin accepted it.**

Alia (angrily): Who the hell ru to kiss me...aur meina apse pyar Nahi kar sakti

Kavin: I'm sorry but why can't u love me.

Alia: Sir because...I can't tell u (and she ran away).

Kavin: You will tell me Alia, you will, if u love me u will.

**So did you like this chap and sorry for the late update. And please review.**

**Bye and Tc.**


	5. Khul Gaya Suspense

**Hello Guys. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

Up til now Kavin And Alia confessed their love for each other.

**Ab age:**

**Inside the house:**

**Alia came back and Kavin also came back. They both sat, Alia's eyes were red as she cried a lot.**

Daya: Alia ru okay?

Alia: Ya sir i am fine.

Shreya: To phir tum hari ankhe kyun lal ho rahi hain.

Alia: Wo...wo meri ankhon mein kuch chala gaya tha.

Shreya: Okay.

**Shreya was still worried. Alia couldn't face Kavin because of what happened outside. Now they finished the game and started having dinner.**

Pankaj: Aha sir kya khana hai maza a gaya.

Tarika: Hmm wo to hai.

Sonali: Waise Abhijeet is ki recipe nahi batao ge.

Daya: Han kahi is baar bhi to hotel se nahi mangaya.

Abhi: Daya tu bhina yar eik baar kiya tha is ka ye matlab thori haike mein bar bar wo hi karun ga.

**All laughed. They finished their dinner and went home.**

**At Alia's residence:+**

**Whole night she was thinking about the kiss and: **

**Flashback:**

Kavin: I LOVE YOU.

.

.

.

.

**At Kavin's residence:**

**Kavin was also thinking about their kiss.**

**At the bureau at 8:00 am**

**They all were working and ACP sir entered. All were happy to see him.**

Abhi: Are sir ap to parso ane waale the.

ACP: Tum log ki bohot yaad aa rahi thi is liye jaldi agaya.

Alia: Good morning Sir.

ACP SIR: Good morning welcome to CID Mumbai Alia.

Alia: Thank you sir.

**All started to work and then days passed and Alia started to ignore Kavin and became weaker day by day. One day Alia had some work and she had to stay in the bureau till late. Kavin also decided to stay with her as he wants to talk with her so he pretended to work. It was 12:00 am and Alia could not understand anything so she decided to take help from Kavin. She went near his desk.**

Alia: Sir.

Kavin: Hmm (pretended as if he is really busy).

Alia: Sir mujhe ye case kuch samaj nahi a raha.

**Kavin explained her, she said thank you. When she was going he stopped her.**

Kavin: Alia tum to aise react kar rahi ho jase humare beech mein kuch hua hi nahi hai.

Alia: Sir main ap se pyaar nahi kar sakti.

Kavin: But why?

Alia: Sir i told you that i cannot tell you.

**Kavin moved towards her she moved backwards and hit to the wall Kavin placed both of his hands on her side.**

Alia: Sir please let me go.

Kavin: Alia I LOVE YOU and i always will.

Alia: Sir please stop saying that.

Kavin (angry): Kyun?

Alia (crying): Kyun ke meri shaadi kisi aur se teh ho chuki hai.

**Kavin broke on listening this. He went from there. Alia also broke down.**

**In the parking lot:**

Kavin: Alia tum ne mujhse ye baat kyun chupai aur Alia please is bar sach batana kyun ke mein aur koi jhut nahi sunna chahta.

Alia: Kyun ke wo mere mummy, papa ko mar de ga.

Kavin: Lekin tumhare mummy papa to...

Alia (teary): Nahi sir wo zinda hain.

Kavin: Alia sahi se batao.

Alia (crying): Sir mein ne jab apna college start kiya to wahan pe eik bohot bare ghundey ka beta ata tha us ka naam Abhi tha wo larkiyon ko bohot tang karta tha aur eik din us ne mujhse battameezi karne ki koshish ki aur mein ne use thappar mar diya aur wahan se chali gayi aur us ne gusse mein a kar mere mummy papa ko kidnap kar liya aur mujhe dhamki di ke main us se shaadi kar lun aur jis din humari shadi ho jaye gi us din wo mere mummy, papa ko chor de ga aur us ne mere mummy papa se ye bhi kaha ke agdi ke liye nahi maane to wo ar wo log khushi se is shaadi ke liye nahin mane to wo mera...(Kavin understood).

Kavin: Alia don't worry tumhe kuch nahi ho ga apne ghar jao.

Alia: Hmm.

Kavin: Alia (Alia turned): Yes sir (he went and hugged her and Alia also hugged him back).

Alia: I love you.

Kavin (happily): I love u 2.

**They separated from hug and she went home. Next day at bureau. Everyone was present except ACP sir. He entered.**

ACP sir: Aj tum logon ke liye eik khush khabri hai.

Everyone (together): Kya?

ACP SIR: Hum sab vacations par ja rahe hain.

Abhi: Par sir agar koi case a jaeto.

ACP SIR: Toh hum wapis a jayenge.

Daya: Lekin sir kahan.

ACP SIR: Paris.

Everyone (together): WOOHOO!

ACP SIR: Aur haan flight kal subhe panch baje ki hai so i want you all at the airport by three aur connecting flight hai Dubai se.

Daya: Ap fikr hi mat kijiye sir hum sab eik saath ruk jayenge aur bus se a jayenge.

ACP SIR: Chalo thik hai.

**At Daya's house, at 9:00 pm.**

Daya: Bhai dekho larkiyaan is kamre mein syengi aur larke is kamre mein soyenge.

**They all went to sleep as they had to get up at 2:00 am. At around 11:00 pm Alia went outside to drink water. Someone kept his hand on her mouth and dragged her to the backside of the house where no one could see them.**

Alia: Mmmm.

Man: Shsh ktna chikhti ho tum sab jag jayenge (she recognized his voice).

Alia: Kavin ap.

Kavin: Han mein, kitna chikhti ho tum.

**He was about to kiss her but she putted her hand in between.**

Kavin: Pehle to karne diya tha ab kya ho gaya.

Alia (blushed): Jodo mujhe jane do.

**He kissed on her forehead, then cheeks, then her lips and then her neck and they both were lost in each others eyes.**

**Back Ground Music:**

Aankhon Ki  
Gustakhiyaan  
Maaf Hon  
Kaajal Ka Ek Til Tumhare Labhon Pe Laga Loon  
La la la..  
Haan Chanda Aur Suraj Ki Nazron Se Tumko Bacha Loon  
Hmmm..  
Oh Palkhon Ki Chilman Mein Aao Main Tumko Chhupa Loon  
Aa..  
Khayaalon Ki Ye Shokhiyaan  
Maaf Hon  
Har Dam Tumhein Sochti Hain  
Jab Hosh Mein Hota Hai Jahan Madhosh Ye Krti Hain  
Aankhon Ki Sharmohaya  
Maaf Ho  
Ye Zindagi Aapki Hi Amaanat Rahegi  
Ay Hey  
Dil Mein Sada Aapki Hi Mohabbat Rahegi  
Ay Hey  
In Saanson Ko Aapki Hi Zaroorat Rahegi  
Is Dil Ki Naadaniyaan  
Maaf Hon  
Ye Mere Kahan Sunti Hain  
Ye Pal Pal Jo Hote Hain Bepal Sanam To sapne Naye Bunti Hain  
Aankhon Ki  
Aankhon Ki  
Gustakhiyaan  
Maaf Hon  
Sharmohaya  
Maaf Ho.

**They came out of the eye-lock after 20 minutes and Alia ran inside.**

**Inside the girl's room:**

Kajal: Alia itni der kahan laga di thi.

Alia: Wo...wo pani nahi mil raha tha.

Kajal: Chal ab ah kar so ja.

Alia: Hmm (smiled).

**They all slept. At 2:00 am everyone's alarm ringed and they got up. They all got ready and their clothes were packed.**

**In the living room:**

Daya: Chalo bhai agar late ho gaye to ACP Sir bohot danteinge.

Abhi: Haan chalo.

**In the bus:**

The seatings were: Duo, Kavin Dushyant, Rajat Sachin, Freddy Karan, Vivek Vineet and at the back seat were Nikhil, Pankaj and Suraj.

Opposite to them were: Tarika Sonali, Muskaan Tasha, Kajal Purvi, Alia Shreya, Mayur Vansh and at the backseat were Ishita Diviya and Roma.

******They reached at the airport after half an hour. **They reached at the air after half an hour. They sat in the plane at 4:50 and reached Dubai after 2 hours. Then at 8:00 am they sat in the plane for Paris and they reached there at 2:00 pm.

**At the hotel at 3:30 pm:  
**

**At the reception: **

ACP Sir: Hey! We have booked 7 rooms.

Girl: Oh yes here are your keys.

**They all went to their rooms. At night at 8:00 am Alia was walking in the garden and someone came and kidnapped her.**

A voice: Tum ne achha nahi kiya...

**So who was that man who kidnapped her?**

**Did you like this story?**

**And please do review.**

**Bye and Tc.**


	6. Alia Kidnapped

**Hey Guys. Thanks for the reviews and really very sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy fir the late update please forgive me.**

Up till now Alia got kidnapped.

**Ab age:**

**At the dinner:**

Shreya to Purvi: Purvi ye Alia kahin dikhai nahi de rahi.

Purvi: Han kaha tha ke garden main walk karne ja rahi hun aurv ab tak ayi hi nahin.

**Then everyone started getting worried for her so they all went outside in the garden. Nd Kavin was really worried. They could not find her in the garden.**

ACP Sir: Dekho dhundo yahan par wo yahin par mile gi Ya phir koi suraagh kuch to mile ga zaroor mile ga.

**They all started searching. Tasha found so much blood on the floor.**

Tasha: Sir.

ACP Sir: Han Tasha.

Tasha: Sir ye dekhiye khoon.

ACP Sir: Khoon.

Purvi: Sir kahin ye Khoon Alia ka to...

Every one was worried.

Salukhe: Are Praduyman fikr mat Karo ye to test Karen ke bad he pata chale ga na ke ye Khoon Alia ka hai ya nahi.

ACP Sir: To phir Salukhe jaldi kar na.

He did the test.

ACP Sir: Kya hua kis ka Khoon hai.

Tarika: Sir ye Khoon Alia ka nah in hai (Everyone was revealed).

ACP Sir: To phir kis ka hai.

Tarika: Hum ne criminal records mein check kiya tha Raghu naam ke kissi criminal ka hai.

ACP Sir: Raghu to phir dhundo is Raghu ko.

**In an old garage at 12:00 am:**

**Alia slowly opened her eyes and saw a man in front of her and she was not shocked.**

Alia (crying): T...tu...tum...

Man: Han main tum he Kya laga ke tum yuhin us ke saath rahogi us se shaaid bhi kar logi aur main chup chap batha rahun ga mera Nam Abhi hai Abhi jo main Chaha Hun na wo mere kadomn mein hota hai.

Alia: P...par...Abhi...tu...tum he...mujh...se...sh...shaadi...kar...ke...

Abhi: Ahan! Shaadi nah in ab to main tum hara r*** karun ga (and he laughed evily).

**Alia was frozen and he went closer to her and r***** her very badly.**

**At the hotel at 12:30 am in Kavin and Dushyant's room.**

Kavin (thinking): It's all my falt agar main use apne dil ki baat na Batata to aj wo yahan hoti mere samne I'am sorry and a tear fell from his eye.

**A/N- I'am sorry once again for a short chap but I'am not free cause I'am going for vacations but I promise next time I'am going to update very soon and avert big chap.**

**And please review and once again thanks for the reviews.**

**Bye and TC.**


	7. Alia Kidnapped-II

**Hey guys I'am again sorry for the delay cause I'am really busy these days and thanks for the reviews.**

**Shrishtee: **I'am working on a KeVi story.

* * *

**Now the chap:**

**In Kavin and Dushyant's room:**

**When Dushyant entered the room he saw Kavin crying he was worried and went to him.**

Dushyant: Kavin tu ro kyun raha hai.

Kavin wiped his tears: Alia ki waja se.

Dushyant: Sab parish an hain us ke liye.

Kavin: Sab ki Baat alag hai.

Dushyant: Kya mat lab?

Kavin: Wo...wo...

Dushyant: Kavin sach sach bata.

**He couldn't hide anything from his best friend so he told.**

Dushyant: Tu fikr mat kar wo Abi us ka kuch nai bigar paye ga.

Kavin: I hope.

**At the same time in an old garage:**

**Abi was sitting in front of Alia.**

Abi: Ab to tuhara r*** ho Gaya ab tumse kon Shaadi kare ga ab to tumhe mujhse...

Alia in full anger: Aisa kuch bhi nahi hi ho ga agar tumne mera r*** kar ke meri zindagi Barbad ab kar di to main zinda hi kyun Rahun gi.

Abi: Tum Aisa kuch nahi karogi.

Alia: Kyun nahi karungi meri marzi.

Abi: To phir tum... Suddenly firing started on that place and they all moved and also took Alia with them.

Abi: Kya CID hai.

Boy: Nahi boss CID nahi hai.

Abi: Jo bhi hai please yah an se se chale jao please.

**But some how Abi and his men managed to escape.**

**At the hotel:**

**All were standing discussing about Alia and ACP sir got a phone call.**

**In call:**

ACP: Hello.

Caller: Are ACP hum kahan hain aur tum kahan.

ACP: Kon ho tum?

Caller: Wohi jis ne tumhari officer ko kidnap kiya hai.

ACP: Kyun kiya hai use kidnap?

Caller: Ye to apne Officers Kavin aur Dushyant se puchho.

ACP: Hello, hello... (but he cutted the call).

Kavin: Kya hua sir, Kon tha?

ACP: Kidnapper ka phone tha.

Purvi: To sir us ne Kya kaha?

ACP: Ye to Kavin aur Dushyant se puchho.

**All looked at them.**

ACP: Batao kyun kya us ne Alia ko kidnap.

Kavin: Wo... (and he told them).

Shreya: Phir sir humein Alia ko jaldi bachana chahiye varna wo Abi...

Daya: Han sir.

ACP: Daya wo Mumbai ke liye plain main bath chuka hai.

Abhijeet: To sir humein bhi jald se jald wahan pohonch jana chahiye.

**They booked the tickets as early as possible.**

**In the morning at 9:30 am in C.I.D bureau:**

**They all were working finding about Raghu and a phone call came, Kavin picked it up.**

**In call:**

Kavin: Hello C.I.D bureau.

Person: Sir hum yahan City Hospital main hain Hume jungle mein eik behosh hui vi Larki mili thi.

Kavin: Thik hai hum abhi atein hain.

**Kavin, Sachin, Shreya, Pankaj, Diviya and Mayur went to investigate.**

**In the hospital:**

Sachin: Kis ne bulaya tha.

Girl1: Sir humne.

Kavin: Wo Larki kaise mili thi.

Girl2: Sir hum log Sab friends picnic pe Gaye the...

**Flashback:**

**Four friends Neha, Tina, Sanya and Sonia went for a picnic in the jungle.**

Tina: Yar tent kahan lagayein aur chala bhi nahi ja raha.

Sonia: Han yar paun tut chuke hain chalte chalte.

Neha: Bas thori hi dur hai chalte hain na.

**Tina stood for a minute**

Neha: Are yaar Tina tu hi keh rahi hai ke chala nahiN ja raha aur ab ruk Gayi hai.

Tina: Are yaar mein ruki nahin Hun ye dekh lash.

They digged inside and saw a girl.

Sanya: Ye to zinda hai.

**Flashback ends.**

Sanya: Han sir aur us ke baad hum use yahan le aye.

Sachin: Kavin eik kaam karte hain mein, Diviya aur Pankaj crime scene par jate hain aur tum log yahan us Larki se puch tach karo.

Kavin: Hmm to Sachin tum log eik kaam karo in mein se kisi eik ok le jao.

Sachin (to Neha): Tum a jao.

**At the Crime Scene:**

Sachin: Gi Neha gi kaha thi wo Larki.

Neha: Sir yahan.

Diviya: Sir.

Sachin: Han Diviya?

Diviya: Ye dekhiye laash.

Pankaj: Sir ye to Wohi Raghu hai.

Sachin: Kahin wo Larki Aliya hi to nahi thi (he called Shreya).

**In the Hospital:**

Shreya: Sachin sir ka phone sir mein abhi ayi.

Shreya on the phone: Yes sir Kya Raghu ki laash nahi sir abhi tak to nahin ayi sir iska mat lab wo Aliya hai Sir mein abhi Kavin sir ko batati Hun.

Shreya (happily): Sir shayad wo Larki Aliya hi hai.

Kavin (confused): Kaise?

Shreya: Sir kyun ke Sachin sir ko crime scene par se Raghu ki laash mili hai.

Kavin (happily): Sach?

Shreya: Hmm.

Dr: Ab ap log patient se mil skate hain.

They all went inside.

Shreya: Alia.

Alia: Kon hain ap log?

Kavin: A...Alia tum hum logon ko nahin pehchan rahi hum mein Kavin, ye Shreya aur Mayur.

**At the crime scene:**

Pankaj: Sir ye dekhiye ye letter.

Sachin: Parho is mein Kya likha hai.

**Pankaj read it aloud:**

**In the letter:**

_**Tum logon ko ye lag raha hai ke mein ne Aliya ko aise hi chhor Diya hai wo kisi bhi waqt mere bache Ki maan ban sakti hai hahahahahaha.**_

Sachin (shocked): Kya? (All three of them had tears in their eyes).

* * *

**So what do you think how will Kavin react? To know this keep reviewing till then bye and TC.**


	8. Suicide Attempt

**Hey Guys and I'm really sorry for the late update and a big thanks to all those who reviewed.**

* * *

**In the Hospital:**

Sonia (whispered to Shreya): Ma'am mujhe nahin lagta ke larkon ko inke Kareeb ana chahiye.

Shreya: Par kyun?

Sonia: Ma'am wo...

Shreya: Kya wo, Batao na?

Sonia: Ma'am inka...r*** ho chuka hai.

Shreya (shocked and had tears in her eyes): KYA!

Shreya: Sir humein yahan SE jana chahiye.

Kavin: Par kyun aur tum or kyun rahi ho?

Shreya: Sir wo...

**Meanwhile Sachin, Pankaj and Diviya came there.**

Kavin: Sachin tum log yahan...

Sachin: Kavin abhi Kuch batane ka waqt nahi hai tum bas ye parho.

**He read the letter and was boiling in anger but controlled himself and then all knew about Alia and all were sad and Alia was sent to live with Purvi.**

**At Purvi's residence:**

Purvi: Alia ye dood pi lo.

Alia: Dekhiye aap pehle ye bataye ke aap kon hain?

Purvi (eyes moist): Alia plz ye dood pi lo plz.

**She unwillingly drank the milk.**

**At Kavin's residence:**

Kavin (to himself): Tum meri zindagi mein ayi kyun? Bhagwan aap ne mere saath aisa kyun kiya aap use meri zindagi mein kyun laye jab aisa karna tha.

**Next day at night at Purvi's residence:**

**Aliya was sitting and crying but then she cleaned her tears and went outside and no one was there, she went there and took a knife she tried to cut her and Purvi came but it was to late she already did it.**

Purvi: ALIYA! Aliya tum pagal ho ye Kya kiya! Oh my god ab mein Kya karoon Ambulance ko phone karti Hun.

**She called the Ambulance and then called ACP.**

**On Phone: **

Purvi (crying): He...hello...A...AC...P...s...ir ap...jaldi...s...se City Hospital a jaein...Aliya ne Apna haath kat liya hai.

ACP: Hello, hello Purvi...

Daya: Kya hua sir?

ACP: Purvi ka phone tha City Hospital bula rahi thi, Aliya ne khutkhushi Karen ki koshish ki hai.

**They all went to the Hospital.**

**At the Hospital:**

**The Dr came.**

Kavin: Kya hua Dr?

Dr: Ji ab wo khatre SE bahar hai.

ACP: Kya hum us se mil sakte hain?

Dr: Ji abi Nahi thori der baad.

And ACP sir got a phone call.

ACP: Hello mein ACP Pradyuman Bol raha Hun CID se, Kya khoon hum abhi atein hain.

ACP: Purvi tum ghar ja kar rest Karlo.

Purvi: Par sir...

Sachin: Purvi tum Jakar rest karo.

Purvi: Par Sachin mein...

ACP: Purvi it's an order.

Purvi: Ok sir.

ACP: Sachin jao Purvi ke sath jao.

Sachin: Yes sir.

ACP: Aur Kavin tum yahan Aliya ke paas ruk jao.

Kavin: Par sir mein...

ACP: Kavin it's an order.

Kavin: Ok sir.

**They all went.**

**At Purvi's residence: **

Sachin: Chalo Purvi Kuch khalo.

Purvi: Nahi Sachin mujhe Bhuk nahi hai.

**She was about to fall but Sachin held her by waist and they were lost in each other, they both came out of the eye-lock after 15 mins and Purvi ate when Sachin forced her to eat.**

Sachin: Purvi itna parishan kyun ho?

Purvi: Sachin meri kuch samaj mein Nahi a raha ke Aliya hum ein pehchan kyun Nahi rahi hai.

**Sachin cupped her face and placed a kiss on her forehead an said:** Tum fikr mat karo Sab Kuch thik ho jaye ga.

**Purvi nodded in yes and they both went and sat on the couch and Purvi kept her head on Sachin's lap and he starts cursing her hair and after sometime Purvi slept, Sachin smiled seeng her and picked her up in his arms and layed her on the bed and covered her with the blanquette and when he was going Purvi held his hand, he smiled seeing this and sat on the floor.**

**At the same time in the hospital: **

**Kavin was standing beside Aliya and observing her beauty but he remembered that what happened with her and turned his face to the other side due to anger and went to the couch and slept.**

**At midnight: **

**Kavin woke up to see if Aliya is well or not and he saw a girl standing beside her crying he couldn't see her face when she saw Kavin she started to run but Kavin managed to stop her and when he saw her face he was hell shocked.**

* * *

**So wat do u think wat was it which made Kavin so shocked? Guess it c'mon.**

**And how was the chap plz do review negative and positive reviews both are welcome bye tc.**


	9. The Truth

**_Riana Falguni: I'm really sorry dear but Yar I'm reallyyyyyy busy these days but I'll try to update when ever I'm free and the nxt update soon sorry dear..._**

**_And I hope main ne kisi ko disappoint Nahi kiya cause I'm not updating sorryyyyyyyy..._**

**_A/N: And thanks to all those who reviewed my story and thanks to the silent readers as well...now enough of it and go through the chap...and please try to understand my problem to I'm really busy..._**

* * *

**_...Chapter 9..._**

**_...The Truth..._**

_**Kevin caught her but she hit him with a vase on his head and ran away and he was confused about that and at that time Aliya woke up (or someone else) and kevin ran to her and she was to fall cause she was not in her senses kevin went and held her but she immediately went away and drank the water and went to sleep n aftr some times the dr came...**_

_Doctor: Mr kevin ab miSs A...he saw that Kevin's head was bleeding...Mr Kevin ye ap ke sar se khoon kaise nikla...?_

_Kevin (didn't knw wat to say): Wo...wo...wo...Han mere...darwaaze se chot lag gayi..._

_Docter: Oh...!...aiye mein apkI dressing kar deta Hun...__The dr did the dressing n went frm there kevin kept thinking abt that girl n didn't sleep the whole night..._

_**In the morning at 8:00 am...**_

_**The doctor came and checked Aliya and she woke up...**_

_Doctor: Hmm...ab aap better feel kar rahi hain...she just simply nodded in yes..._

_Doctor: Gud aur ahinda aisi koshish mat karna...hmmm...she again nodded..._

_Kevin: Dr mujhe bhi aap SE eik Baat poochhni hai...?_

_Dr: Ji kahiye..._

_Kevin: Dr yahan nahin bahar..._

_**They both went outside...**_

_Kevin: Dr Aliya ko Kuch yaad kyun Nahi hai...is she in shock...?_

_Dr: No she's completely fine...inko koi aisi problem Nahi hai..._

_Kevin (shocked): WHAT...!_

_Dr: Kya hua...? _

_Kevin: K...Kuch Nahi...I'm ok...thank u dr...the doctor went and Kevin went inside the room..._

_Kevin: Aliya tum thik ho na...?_

_Aliya: Han mein thik Hun..._

_Kevin: Waise kal mujhe koi mila...guess karo kon...?_

_Aliya: M...mujhe Kuch Nahi pata...aur aap yeh sawaal mujhse kyun kar rahe hain...?_

_Kevin: Kyun ke wo larki bilkul tumhari tarha dikhti thi..._

_**She started sweating badly...**_

_Kevin: Are tumhe pasina kyun a raha hai...kyun ke AC toh full hai..._

_Aliya: Nn...Nahi...wo...w...wo...m...mein...toh..._

_Kevin: Dekho sach sach Batao tum kon ho...?!_

_Girl: Batati Hun mein mera naam Dia hai..._

_Kevin: Dia...matlab kal Jose mein ne Dekha woh Aliya thi..._

_Dia: Han..._

_Kevin: Toh tum wahan par kaise pohonchi...?_

_Dia: Wo actually..._

_**Flashback...**_

_**When Aliya went to Paris with all, her sister Dia was also there in Paris with her friends when Raghu kidnapped Aliya...**_

_Aliya: Mmmmmm...she bit his hand n managed to escape..._

_Raghu: Aah yeh larki kahan gayi...!_

_Scene shifts to Dia n her frnds..._

_Dia: Achha tum log ruko mein Abhi ayi..._

_Girls: Ok..._

_**She went to the other side...n started to call her sister Aliya...but someone came n gagged her...n mistook her as Aliya...**_

_**Flashback Ends...**_

_Dia: Aur phir...(she lowers her head n Kevin understood)..._

_Kevin: Agar aisa tha Toh phir Aliya humare paas madad ke liye kyun nahin ayi...?_

_Dia: Sir mujhe iss ke bare mein Kuch bhi nahin pata..._

_Kevin: Jab tum udhar thi Toh Kya hua tha...I mean koi aya...?_

_Dia: Han...Han sir...jab mein wahan par thi Toh goliyan chal rahi thin..._

_Kevin: Kya koi tarika hai use yahan bulane ka...?_

_Dia: Han use agar yeh pata Chala ke meri Tabyat zyada kharab hai Toh shayad..._

_Kevin: Thik hai...mein baaki Sab ko inform karta Hun..._

_**So Kevin informed everyone n ACP said that Shreya will handle but Kevin said that he will manage it...**_

_**At midnight...**_

_**Dia was acting as she was really ill n Kevin was acting to sleep...n a girl came n kissed on Dia's forehead n held her hand n...**_

_Girl (crying): I'm sorry Dia it's all because of me...plz mujhe maar kardo...n she noticed Kevin is waking up so she ran...Kevin ran behind her n Dia was sitting..._

_**Outside the hospital...**_

_**The girl was running but Kevin held her wrist n pulled her...**_

_Kevin: Aliya..._

_Aliya: Chhoro mujhe..._

_Kevin: Enough...tumne aisa kyun kiya...?_

_Aliya: Sir mein ne yeh Sab Kuch Dia ke liye kiya..._

_Kevin: Dia ke liye...?_

_Aliya: Han...sir us din jab mujhe Rahgu ne kidnap kiya tha Toh mein wahan se bhaag gayi aur phir mujhe pata chala ke meri Jagah Dia ko Utha liya hai aur mein aap logon ko khatre mein nahin dalna chahti thi aur phir mere dost Sameer ne meri madat ki Lekin jab humne goliyan chalana shuri ki Toh use bhi Abi ke aadmion ki goli lag gayi aur...aur wo...n she started to cry...he couldn't see her like that..._

_Kevin: Held her hand...Aliya please ro mat I promise ke hum Abi ko dhoond nikalenge...n she immediately hugged him...n when they separated she saw that cut on his forehead n realised that wat she did last time..._

_Aliya: I'm sorry...mein ne apke...sar par..._

_Kevin: Are koi Baat Nahi it's ok vaise bhi chhota sa cut hai...aur ab Chalo apni behen se Nahi milna...?_

_Aliya: Han...Han Dia kaisi hai Waise bhi aaj uske saath Jo hua Sab meri galti hai...n again started to cry...aur uski jaan bhi...n again she started crying..._

_Kevin: A...Aliya stop crying uski jaan ko koi khatra Nahi hai she's completely fine...she luked at him blankly..._

_Aliya_: Magar...

_Kevin: W...wo Toh natak tha tumhe yahan bulane ke liye..._

_Aliya: *Angry Look*..._

_Kevin: Achha baba gussa baad mein karna Abhi Dia SE Nahi milna she's waiting for you..._

_Aliya: Milna hai..._

_Kevin: Toh Chalo..._

_**In the hospital...**_

_**When both the sisters saw each other they immediately hugged each other n Kevin smiled seeing this...**_

_Aliya: I'm sorry Dia uss Abi ne...mein Kabhi apne aap ko maaf Nahi kar paungi..._

_Dia: Nahi Aliya aisa Kuch Nahi meri galti thi...Aur jab mein ne suicide karne ki koshish ki Toh mujhe Wo...wo...Kya naam tha unka..._

_Kevin: Purvi..._

_Aliya: Dia Purvi ke saath thi...? _

_Kevin: Han..._

_Aliya: Agar tumne Kabhi bhi aisa karna ki koshish ki Toh tum Dekh Lena mein Kya karti Hun..._

_Kevin: Han mere pas gun bhi chahiye Toh...n he kept the gun on the table..._

_Aliya: Kevin...!_

_Dia: Aliya tu apne senior ko unke naam se bulati hai..._

_Aliya (hesitated): She immediately stood up...N...na...nahi...Di...Dia...a...aisa...Kuch...n...Nahi...hai...mei ne Toh Kevin Sir hi kaha...n suddenly Kevin came and hugged Aliya frm behind...n both of them became shocked..._

_Kevin: Aliya ab apni behen se chhupao gi tell her that we love each other..._

_Dia (more shocked): KYA...!_

_**Aliya was red due to shyness n turned n buried her head in Kevin's chest...**_

_A voice: Aliya tum Toh Bari chhupi rustam Nikli..._

_Aliya: PURVI...!_

_Purvi: Tum mujhe chirati thi na ab dekhna mein Kya karungi..._

_N they both hugged each other...But when they turned around they saw Dia unconscious n called the doctor...the doctor checked Dia...n came out..._

_Aliya: Kya hua dr...?the dr kept quiet..._

_Kevin: Dr boliye na...!_

_Dr smiled: Congratulations sir aap papa banne wale hain...all of them were shocked n suddenly heard a gun shot...n when they went inside they saw that Dia is dead..._

* * *

_**A/N- So guys how was the chap...i knw Bohot late tha but time hi Nahi milta...i have to study aur mein Nahi keh sakti ke mein MFEO aur Yeh Secret ko ab KAB update karungi n once again thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update...**_

_**AND PLEASE REVIEW, the time u wasted to read this chap so please thora as time review karne mein bhi waste kar do...**_

_**Bye, TC**_

_**-Anushka**_


End file.
